Always by Your Side
by Fuyukichi
Summary: Each of Asbel and Richard thinks about their friendship, from childhood till now, individually. Some spoilers for those who didn't play the game yet.


_A/N : This idea stuck on my head for days and I finally wrote it. I tried to find all the mistake, but as English isn't my native language, it's difficult. I apologize if there are still mistake._

_**Disclaimer :** Tales of Graces belongs to Namco Bandai. _

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Always by Your Side**

When he first met him, he thought that he could be his friend. But it was a poor thought. At this time, he didn't know what the other one would be, he didn't know by what he would pass by. But he didn't regret it. He remembered it really well.

When his father told him that they would have a special guest and that he didn't want him around the other one, Asbel felt curious. He disobeyed and, along with Sophie, his little brother, and his childhood friend, he went to the guest chamber. It was here he saw him.

He was blond, perhaps a little bit bigger than him and, when he turned back to look at him, Asbel could see sadness in his eyes. He didn't know why but, at this moment, he felt his heart bounces. He wanted to throw away his sadness, to make him smile.

"Who are you!?"

When the other boy spoke, Asbel heard this sadness and it was hurting him, like if someone stabbed him in the heart with a knife, or worst, with a sword. That's why he tried to being his friend. That's why he wanted to show him the hill. He just wanted to throw away the sadness, seeing the other boy smile.

Richard. It was his name. When he gave it to him, he was so happy! It was like they had a first step, a beginning between them, even if they didn't know that this would be the start of an adventure, an adventure that would deepen their friendship.

It was that: friendship. A profound and true friendship begun on the hill, after a pact with the two of them, plus Sophie. Even if they weren't together for seven years, this feeling was still here, deeply in their hearts. Perhaps it seemed strange to everyone else; how could they still be friends whereas they didn't see each other? But their friendship was special. They didn't know how to explain it and, surely, they didn't want to, but they felt it really special, like a treasure.

It was what Asbel thought. During their adventure, because of – or thanks to Lambda -, their friendship deepened. If he had to use a comparison, it was like a flower. At first, when they were kids, it was only a bud. Seven years later, it was a flower, full opened, brightening, feeling all the ray of the sun. Even now, whereas he was married with Cheria and had a child, he thought of their friendship like a flower.

And he knew that he would always think like this. And even if he was a Lord, even if he had responsibilities, he still had contact with the king; he would go to Windor if his best friend had a problem.

He would be always by Richard's side.

* * *

When he first met him, he thought that the other one must be an enemy. He came by the window, behind him, that's why he was so suspicious when he saw him. Was he here to kill him? But he was a young boy of his age, so it was rather impossible for him to be a murderer, or he thought so. Perhaps he was here to manipulate him? Everybody wanted to manipulate him, to have more wealth, more power, then, this kid probably wanted to use him. It couldn't be otherwise.

"Who are you!?"

It was useless to ask him that, but deep inside him, he hoped.

"I'm Asbel Lhant, and here are my brother Hubert, and Cheria and Sophie."

He looked at them, suspicious. These two boys were the sons of Lhant's Lord, and the two girls were probably two commoners, but when he saw the named Asbel smile, he felt strange. His smile was so cheerful that he wondered if they were here to try to manipulate him.

"And you, what's your name?"

He took some seconds before answer:

"Richard."

And then, the smile of Asbel was bigger than before. Richard didn't know why but he felt his heart bounces against his chest. After this, Bryce and Asbel fought, and Richard was really amazed to see that the boy stood up to Bryce. And he said to himself that, perhaps he could trust Asbel.

That's how everything had started, he could remember well, like if it was yesterday. The hill, their friendship pact, Bryce trying to kill him, and, seven years later, his uncle and his coup d'état…Lambda. Even with all of these adventures, even if he did awful things, Asbel was always here for him, ready to help, with his cheerful smile. Asbel wasn't just a friend; he was his _best friend_, the brother he would never have. For him, his friendship was like Natto: it looked strange outside but when you ate it, it was the best thing ever.

Richard knew that he would always think like this. And even if he was a king, even if he had responsibilities, he still had contact with the Lord of Lhant and would go help him if his best friend had problems, like the Lord did for him.

He would always be by Asbel's side.


End file.
